


What Cures Insomnia

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Holidays, Insomnia, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny has insomnia and Neville is always there for her until she sleeps again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Cures Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kcstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/gifts).



> Written in '08.

"Gin," Neville yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "what are still doing up? It's nearly four in the morning."

Ginny was sitting on the window seat, knees pressed up against her chest. She was still wearing a pair of worn jeans and a Christmas sweater her mother had knit for her two years previous. The book _Quidditch Through The Ages_ was at her feet faced upside down. She smiled weakly. "Couldn't sleep."

"Again?" Neville advanced, wrapping his arms around his wife. "That's the sixth time this month. You sure you don't want to take Draught of the Living Death?"

Ginny waved him off. "No, no. I don't want something that strong." She sighed, stretching her legs. "I don't want any sleeping potion. I hate the taste." She snapped her fingers and pointed at Neville's face. "It tastes like mayonnaise. _Yuck_."

"Hmm," Neville pondered, "I could whip up a potion that doesn't taste so bad for you."

"No, love, that would take too long. I don't want you wasting time on me."

He burst out laughing, holding his sides, face turning bright red. "Ginny, I could never waste time on you." He kissed the top of her red hair as he rested his chin on her head. 

They stayed like that for at least an hour without talking, just being comfortable in the moment. Finally, Ginny gasped, "Look!" She pointed, "Snow!

Neville leaned closer to the window. "It's light and wimpy, but still snow." He grinned. "That's amazing. It hasn't snowed all winter, and the first snow we get is on Christmas morning. That's a wonderful present."

"I know a better present."

Neville smirked, cheekily. "Is what I think it is?"

Ginny nodded, and let out a big yawn. "Yep. I'm tired. Let's go back to bed, shall we?"

Silently, Neville picked up his wife's already sleeping form and carried her to their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr-[mm8fic](http://mm8fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
